BC: Revisited
by CharmedMoonlightfan
Summary: POST-Moonlight: The List! Beth finds something in an old drawer that brings her and Mick closer.


**A/N: I was watching the episode "B.C" and when it got to the ending, Beth saves the Black Crystal and puts it in a drawer and I was wondering what would happen with it later on! :) Enjoy! This takes place after the fan-fiction I wrote called **_**Moonlight: The List**_

**Black Crystal Revisited**

Beth is shuffling through drawers and cabinets in a room that looks like a nursery. Bears wearing pink ribbons serve as a border around the middle of the walls. The wall paint is a light lavender color. She walks hastily over to a dresser in the corner, carrying a pink blanket and a diaper. In the background Sarah Beth is crying.

"Shh", Beth tries, digging through the drawers for an unknown item, " Hold on baby, I will be right over. I'm just trying to find your changing pad".

The baby continues to scream, not soothed or re-assured by her mothers voice. Beth opens a top drawer it is small and filled with binkies, diapers, and under all of that, the changing pad. Beth sighs loudly, annoyed with herself.

"Of course its in the same spot at the diapers! Beth, you are loosing your mind!"

She yanks out the pad and something small flies out and clinks to the floor. Beth lies the items in her arms on her and Mick's bed in the adjoining room and walks back into the nursery. She nearly trips over the fallen object. She bends down and looks at it curiously. She realizes it as soon as she looks at it. It is the tiny capsule of Black Crystal that she saved.

The babies voice picks up an octive and Beth is drawn from her thoughts. She races back into her and Mick's room where the baby is lying between pillows on their bed. We see Mick and Beth's sweet baby girl, Sarah. She is crying. Beth changes her babies diaper and then picks Sarah up and carries her into the nursery, lying her back down in her crib. Before she walks out she picks up the Black Crystal and goes to the kitchen.

Mick had told her about his secret panel for his stash of blood soon after they had built a solid relationship, so that was where Beth was headed with the Black Crystal. Sarah Beth is cooing in her crib, Beth can hear from the baby monitor. It frightened Beth that, during the clean up of the nursery and its furniture, she'd missed the capsule. She was very protective of her daughter and having the Black Crystal in the same room gave her terrifying visions of the baby ingesting it and getting sick or dying.

Beth was sure Mick would see it the same way. She removed the jars and canisters from the shelf and slid back the panel. She picked up the Black Crystal and examined it again. She smiled to herself. She remembered the night she'd arrived at Mick's apartment and being high on this drug. It made her feel so hot, so special, so perfectly alive. All she wanted was Mick and her to experience it together. Just as she was shutting the panel a voice behind her startled her.

"Hey, Beth!"

Beth jumped and turned to face her addressor. Beth recognized the woman who addressed her. It was Simone. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?", Simone asked.

"Oh, hey! That? It was nothing, just something Mick wanted me to put away for him."

Simone walked closer and leaned against the bar. She smiled.

"You look good Beth. Baby has been sleeping longer then 2 hours at a time, hasn't she?" Simone smiled.

Beth giggled, "That obvious?"

"Ha! Yes, you look rested. We haven't seen you in a long time. That's why I'm here actually. Josef and I want you and Mick to come to dinner with us tonight."

Beth frowns apologetically, "Oh, I don't know. I don't think I could find a baby sitter that quickly. I'm sorry."

"No! Bring Sarah with you! We want her there."

Beth put her hands on her hips and looked curiously at Simone, "Why such enthusiasm? Is this what I think it is?"

Simone couldn't help but blushing. It had been three months since they had discussed, just girls, Josef turning Simone.

Simone nodded, "Yeah, he's decided to do it. Next week were going to Alaska, to a house he owns out in the wilderness. He wants us to be utterly alone when he turns me. Its kind of romantic."

Beth smiled, secretly wishing Mick would do something so thoughtful. She loved Simone as a sister and was delighted for her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Beth cried hugging Simone.

Mick came out of his office. He smiled when he saw Simone. He waved at her as he came through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, whats up? I heard voices and was wondering what's going on."

"We want you to come to dinner with Josef and I". Simone explained.

"That sounds great! We all need a night out."

Beth smiled as plans were made.

**Later**

Beth is rocking the babies car seat in the booth of the restaurant. The couples are sitting at the table finishing their meal. A waiter comes around and collects their plates and carries them away. Simone starts the conversation. They discuss everything about Simone and her being turned.

"What if something goes wrong?" Mick asked.

Josef had been dreading the question all evening. It brought back too many memories of Sarah Whitley, the woman he'd loved and lost.

"Don't worry about that. The home is equipped with a medical facility and doctors on call in the next town who know about us. They are old, trustworthy friends. Everything is taken care of".

"You both will be fine!" Beth re-assured, "Josef knows what he is doing. I trust him with my life."

"Thank you, Beth", Josef replied.

Beth smiled. Simone smiled at Beth. Josef grabbed Simone and kissed her passionately. Mick and Beth averted their eyes to let them have the moment. Secretly, Beth wished her and Mick still had the passion Simone and Josef did. Having a baby was a lot more stressful then her and Mick realized. It took a lot out of their more intimate lives, pre-baby. She wished they could have a glimpse of that back. When Simone and Josef were finished, Beth smiled to herself.

"I assume you've told her the ramifications to being a vampire?" Mick asked.

"Yes, but she is more interested in the benefits."

Simone giggled, "Mick, don't worry about us. Josef has me in good hands, and I know it will be hard. As long as I have Josef with me, I will be fine."

Later at their apartment Beth sat in a rocking chair in the nursery, rocking Sarah Beth to sleep. Once she was fully asleep, Beth placed her in her crib and walked into the kitchen to put away the babies bottle and get something to drink. Her eye caught the secret panel. She put everything away and slid back the panel, removing the capsule. She removed the lid and got some of the drug onto her finger. She licked it from her finger and immediately felt the results. She used another bit and went into her room that evening. Mick was in his freezer room.

Mick was in his freezer room, thinking about Simone and Josef. He wished that him and Beth had the same passion as his bestfriend. He missed the intimate evenings shared with Beth before the baby was born. He also missed the quiet-ness of making love without being interrupted by Sarah's crying to be fed or changed or walked about the apartment. He wished they had a grandparent to drop her off with, for some alonetime.

Maybe Josef would be willing to watch her, he thought with amusement. Josef trying to calm a crying baby in the middle of the night was hysterically amusing! He loved his daughter, but him and Beth needed some time just to themselves. Mick closed his eyes. Before long a tapping was heard on the case of his freezer. He was instantly annoyed.

Eyes still closed, "Josef, what do you want?"

"Its me, Mick", a voice replied tantalizingly.

Mick opened his eyes, "Beth. Is something wrong with Sarah?"

Mick opened the lid to the freezer and sat up. He shook the cold off of him and Beth bent down and kissed him. "Come on Mick, come with me!"

Mick got out of the freezer, he realized Beth was wearing nothing but her black silk robe. Mick grabbed her and kissed her passionately this time. "Whats gotten into you, Beth?"

Beth smiled, in her own world with Mick. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom where she sat, coiled like a snake on the bed. She patted a spot next to her for Mick to sit down. Mick sat next to he and took her head in his hands. Beth smiled.

"Mick, I want us to have some of our old times, you know, just the two of us. I can feel every cell in your hands on my face. It feels lovely Mick".

Mick smiled at her, "I didn't know you got this turned on by me!"

Beth giggled before allowing Mick to remove her robe. Mick looked lustfully at her body before taking her over and over in their bed. At last they had a moment to themselves. They had a moment to rekindle their love for each other. Beth never told him about the Crystal.

The End!

**A/N: So that's my inspiration about the Black Crystal! I thought the bad from it should bring some good for Mick and Beth. :) I hope you enjoyed and didn't think it was too sleazy. I just wanted Mick and Beth to have some intimacy while they were raising their daughter. ALSO, I was thinking about writing a small story like this about Josef turning Simone and their trip to Alaska? It may also include a mystery or maybe a few Mick/Beth scenes and a case. I'm not sure yet. Would you be interested? REVIEW! **


End file.
